Valentine Chocolate
by Ayacha
Summary: Hiroki tak menyukai valentine. Kecuali valentine yang ia lewatkan bersama Nina Sakura.


**Valentine Chocolate**

 **UltraManiac**

 **Disclaimer: Wataru Yoshizumi**

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Hiroki Tsujiai tahu, akhir-akhir ini dirinya bersikap aneh. Terutama bila sudah menyangkut tentang seorang gadis _aneh_ bernama Nina Sakurai. Hiroki tidak pernah suka bila Nina memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya, sementara ia menyapa laki-laki lain–termasuk sepupunya yang sama _aneh_ nya–dengan nama kecil. Hiroki juga tidak pernah suka kalau Nina terlalu dekat dengan laki-laki manapun–termasuk Tetsushi Kaji sekalipun. Hiroki bahkan tidak suka bila Nina membicarakan tetang laki-laki lain di depannya. Hiroki tidak tahu–dan tidak mau tahu–apa alasannya, tapi ia tetap tidak menyukai hal itu.

Awalnya, Hiroki membenci hari _valentine_. Merepotkan dan banyak gadis-gadis aneh yang berisik tidak mau diam. Tapi, sejak Nina Sakurai–yang sekarang sudah resmi jadi pacarnya–selalu memberinya cokelat disertai hadiah manis lainnya, Hiroki mulai menyukai hari _valentine_. Dan Hiroki lupa, cokelat yang diberikan pada hari _valentine_ bukan hanya cokelat _khusus_ saja.

"Oi, Nina! Aku juga mau cokelat buatanmu!"

"Sakurai, ayolah beri aku juga."

"Kau akan memberiku cokelat juga, kan?"

Nina hanya tertawa pelan–oh sungguh, Hiroki mulai tidak suka ini. "Iya, iya. Aku berikan. Aku berikan." Nina mengeluarkan beberapa cokelat, memberikannya kepada mereka satu persatu. "Tapi ini bukan cokelat spesial lho!"

Hiroki mendengus. Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang boleh mendapatkan cokelat khusus dari gadis pirang itu selain dirinya.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk bahu Hiroki, membuatnya refleks menoleh.

"Ah, kau rupanya." gumam Hiroki saat melihat Tetsushi Kaji.

Kaji tersenyum. "Sepertinya kau sedang kesal." Hiroki mengangkat bahu, dan entah mengapa Kaji terkekeh. "Kau cemburu." itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Hiroki mengerutkan alis, tidak terlalu menyetujui ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Tapi tatapanmu menyiratkan bahwa kau ingin memakan mereka hidup-hidup." Kaji tersenyum geli.

"Mereka siapa?" Hiroki bertingkah pura-pura tidak tahu. Dan Kaji pun langsung melirik teman-teman sekelas mereka yang sedang menggerumuni Nina dan Ayu. "Siapa yang cemburu?" Hiroki berusaha mengelak lagi.

"Aku tahu kau cemburu." ujar Kaji tanpa ragu. "Ayolah, itu terlihat jelas."

Hiroki mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah."

"Keras kepala." Kaji menggeleng-geleng kepala heran. "Dari pada kau terbakar cemburu di sini, lebih baik kau hampiri." ia sedikit mendorong Hiroki. "Ayo cepat sana!"

"Iya, iya." gerutu Hiroki–walau akhirnya ia mengikuti saran Kaji dan menghampiri pacarnya itu.

Sialnya, jantungnya masih saja tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Hiroki tidak bisa mengendalikan debar jantungnya, membuat ia menggerutu dalam hati.

"Tsujiai?!" Nina berseru senang saat melihat Hiroki. "Sudah datang? Tumben sekali." ia terkikik geli.

"Kau tidak suka aku datang pagi?" Hiroki menyerngit tidak suka.

Nina tertawa. Tawa yang merdu seperti lonceng, membuat rasa kesal Hiroki menghilang entah kemana. "Aku senang, kok." ucapnya. "Tapi tidak biasanya. Apa kau sedang tidak ada kerjaan atau bagaimana?"

"Jangan mengejekku." Hiroki menggerutu.

"Kalian mesra sekali." Ayu menghela nafas, menggeleng pelan melihat Nina dan Hiroki. Hiroki hanya menatapnya heran.

"Hah? Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Hiroki. "Kau sedang menghina dirimu sendiri dan Kaji, kah?"

"Tidak!" Ayu mengelak dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau iya? Kau ingin bersaing?" Kaji merangkul Ayu, membuat gadis itu semakin merona.

Hiroki terkekeh. "Tidak, terima kasih. Kami tidak mengumbar kemesraan."

Nina tertawa. "Benar, benar." serunya.

"Kami hanya akan bermesraan ditempat tertentu."

"Ben–heeehh?!" Nina terbelalak dengan wajahnya yang memerah, membuat Kaji dan Ayu tertawa.

"Nah, maka dari itu, kami pergi dulu." Tsujiai berpamitan, dan langsung menarik Nina pergi.

.

.

"Apa-apaan kau ini." Nina mulai menggerutu. "Setelah mengatakan hal aneh seperti itu, lalu pergi begitu saja. Kau memang menyebalkan." Nina mengomel.

"Sudah, jangan bawel." Hiroki mengacak rambut pirang pendek gadis itu dengan gemas, membuat sang pemilik lebih menggerutu karena tatanan rambutnya mulai diacak-acak–dan itu bukan hanya terjadi kali ini saja.

"Aku malu tahu." ujar Nina pelan, dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Hiroki mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau malu berpacaran denganku?"

Nina memukul bahu Hiroki pelan. "Bukan begitu." Nina membantah. "Aku malu, kau menarikku seperti itu. Semua orang jadi melihatku dengan aneh, tahu!"

Mendengarnya, Hiroki tertawa. "Salahmu."

"Hah?"

"Itu salahmu." Hiroki menuduh. "Aku membawamu pergi, itu salahmu sendiri. Jadi jangan protes."

"Kau aneh!"

Hiroki menyerngit tidak suka. "Rasanya aneh bila ada orang aneh menyebutku aneh."

"Ha?" Nina memelototi Hiroki. "Apa maksudmu? Kau mau bilang aku orang aneh?"

"Tidak." Hiroki menghela nafas. "Akulah yang aneh. Bukankah orang yang mau saja berpacaran dengan orang aneh itu lebih aneh?"

Nina mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tuh kan, kau bilang aku aneh lagi." Gerutunya. "Tsujiai menyebalkan!"

Ah! Lagi-lagi gadis itu tidak memanggil namanya dengan _benar_.

Hiroki mencekal lengan gadisnya, kemudian mendorongnya hingga punggungnya menyentuh tembok. Nina mendongak, menatap Hiroki dengan tatapan waspada. Hiroki hanya menyeringai, membuat gadis itu menelan ludah.

Hiroki mendekatkan wajahnya, mendekati telinga gadis pirang itu. "Kau tahu, aku bisa saja lebih mengerikan daripada Kaji. Jika aku mau, tentu saja." Bisiknya, tepat di telinga Nina. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap bola mata gadis itu dengan tatapan aneh. "Kebalikannya, aku hanya akan bersikap _jahat_ di hadapanmu. Bagaimana?"

Gadis itu menatap ngeri kekasihnya. "Berhenti membuat lelucon seperti itu." ia mencoba mendorong Hiroki agar menjauh, namun ia gagal. Malahan Hiroki lebih mendekatkan diri kepadanya. "Tsujiai!"

Hiroki mendengus. Tanpa pikir panjang ia memeluk gadis itu. Hiroki merasakan tubuh gadis itu menegang sesaat, sebelum akhirnya mulai melemas. Hiroki bisa merasakan debar jantung Nina, yang entah mengapa senada dengan debar jantungnya. Cepat, namun terasa hangat. "Panggil namaku dengan benar, gadis aneh."

"Kau sendiri tidak memanggilku dengan benar–" Hiroki mendengar gadis itu menggerutu. "Dasar Hiroki bodoh."

Hiroki menyeringai. Oh, tidak. Sepertinya dirinya sudah mulai tertular liciknya Kaji–bahkan lebih parah.

"Jadi, mana cokelatku?"

Nina tersenyum lebar, sebelum memberikan sebuah kotak cokelat berwarna biru dengan pita merah yang manis. " _Happy valentine,_ Hiroki."

Hiroki membalasnya dengan memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi gadis manis itu, membuat gadis itu memerah malu. Hiroki terkekeh melihatnya. " _Happy valentine,_ Nina."

.

.

.

 ** _Fin_  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Halo~ adakah yang membaca ff ini? Ku harap ada._.v haha... well, maaf atas segala kekurangan ff ini-.- dan terimakasih bagi yang sudah membacanya~**


End file.
